<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say Love by gemgirl28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706399">Say Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemgirl28/pseuds/gemgirl28'>gemgirl28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambassador Katara (Avatar), F/M, Inspired by Music, It's a hopeful ending though, Light Angst, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Quote Challenge, Smut, Zutara Quote Challenge, but listen to the song, it drove the plot, it's a terrible summary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemgirl28/pseuds/gemgirl28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko slips up after his 21st birthday party.</p><p>
  <em>Zuko didn’t realize he’d spoken out loud till Katara’s head whipped up, an unreadable mix of emotions flitting across her face. Zuko started to panic, thoughts swirling as his mind struggled to catch up to the three little words he’d let slip out. They were both frozen, their legs still tangled together. Her eyes were darker than he’d ever seen them before, like they were hiding something in the depths of the ocean. Zuko realized they were both holding their breath.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2021 Song Quote Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A few people were like "let's do a quote challenge to get our writing juices going" and I was like "OH another excuse to start a new fic? Sign me up!" And this is what happened. Title and Quote are from the Song "Say Love" by James TW.</p><p>It's a terrible summary but I did let the song inspire the plot. You definitely should listen to the <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/49PVaqTTK6qn8Ku5BIR8Gt?si=fe5a2f4630094570">song</a> while reading the fic. </p><p>Huge thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajstyling/pseuds/ajstyling/works">ajstyling</a> for beta-ing this! If you haven't read their stuff and like smut you should go check it out like, yesterday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Frozen by three little words / And there was something behind those eyes / She was hiding / She said, "I don't want this to hurt" ~ Say Love, James TW</em>
</p><p>Fire Lord Zuko’s twenty-first birthday was a grand affair. His Uncle and council planned a lavish ball, inviting dignitaries and politicians from all over the world. It was as much a celebration of all the nations as it was a celebration of Zuko. A Fire Nation band performed Earth Kingdom waltzes, dishes from all over the world were served, and the finest waterbenders crafted ice sculptures for the occasion. The ballroom’s décor left many guests speechless in its grandeur. It was a perfect celebration of both his birthday and the continued peace they all worked for.</p><p>Zuko hated almost every minute of it.</p><p>He loved spending time with his Uncle. The older he got, the harder it was for him to travel from his tea shop in Ba Sing Se, so Zuko cherished every minute he had with him. Zuko also enjoyed having his friends around. Though they all did their best to regularly visit, with their various responsibilities it was rare for them to all be in one room.</p><p>It didn’t hurt that he got to dance with Katara three times before being pulled away to greet this nobleman or that politician.</p><p>Still, no amount of friendship made it easier to pretend polite with every nobleman from his country, and several dignitaries from the other nations. Luckily Zuko had a steady flow of fire whiskey to dull the pain a little, just enough of a buzz that his smile didn’t feel quite so forced as he laughed at the same tedious stories.</p><p>By the time Fire Lord Zuko finished visiting with everyone he needed to, it was well past midnight. He rubbed his tired eyes, cursing the late hour, as he made his way to his chambers.</p><p>It was later still, when the Southern Water Tribe Ambassador snuck into his room.</p><p>Katara had swapped her formal robes for a simple robe. She let her thick hair tumble down around her shoulders, released from the formal updo she wore most of the evening. He smiled softly when he realized her signature loopies still framed her face. In the silver moonlight she glowed, looking every bit like the spirit she occasionally impersonated.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Fire Lord,” Katara said, a coy smile tugging at her lips. Zuko rolled his eyes but opened his arms, welcoming her into his embrace.</p><p>“It’s not my birthday anymore,” he whispered into her hair. He breathed in deeply, the tension from the evening melting on his exhale as he relaxed in her arms.</p><p>“Technically, no,” Katara admitted. “But don’t you want your birthday present?” She whispered low and husky, her breath tickling his ear. Zuko tried to fight the shiver that ran down his spine.</p><p>“You already gave me the painting of Ember Island,” he protested. “I’m going to hang it in my office.”</p><p>Katara stepped just out of his hug, a devilish twinkle in her eye. “So you don’t want this present as well?” She held his gaze as she undid the ties of her robe, letting it fall open. His mouth dropped open as she pushed the fabric off her shoulders, revealing Katara’s bare skin. Zuko was certain she would have to restart his heart, as he took in the sight of her naked curves.</p><p>“Happy birthday,” Katara whispered, before raising on her toes to meet his lips. Zuko instantly reciprocated, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her flush against his chest. Somehow Katara’s nimble fingers worked at the knot holding his tunic closed. Without breaking the kiss she pulled the fabric off him, quickly dragging her hand down his chest to work at the tie on his sleeping pants. Zuko caught her wrist, pulling her hands away from him.</p><p>Katara pulled back, surprise clear in her features. “Don’t you want me to-”</p><p>“If it’s my birthday present,” Zuko cut her off, “I’d really love to taste you tonight.”</p><p>Katara’s cheeks flushed the prettiest pink he’d ever seen, but she still hesitated. “Are you sure you don’t want me to take care of you?”</p><p>“Yes,” he said, already guiding her to his bed. She let him sit her down, her hips flush with the edge of the bed. Zuko stood above her for another moment, drinking in the sight of her unmarred skin and luscious curves. He watched her flush deepen but she did not squirm under his gaze. Her ocean blue eyes darkened like the sea before a storm.</p><p>He couldn’t wait to watch the storm break.</p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Zuko whispered before bringing his lips to hers. He gently cupped her face, his tongue swiping against hers. Her last glass of ice wine lingered on her tongue. He wondered if he could get drunk on her alone.</p><p>Zuko let one hand trail down her jaw, along her neck, barely brushing her collarbone. His lips followed, peppering kisses along her skin as he leaned down. One of her hands tangled in his hair, gently tugging him down. He chuckled against her skin, watching the goosebumps appear where his breath trailed.</p><p>“They say,” he took one breast in his hand and brought his lips to her nipple, “patience is a virtue.” He swirled his tongue before sucking, enjoying the cry that broke through her lips.</p><p>“Not my strong suit,” Katara said, her breathing already ragged. Zuko smirked and switched sides, matching his teasing efforts.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” he lowered to his knees, pulling her hips closer as he settled in. “I won’t keep you waiting long.”</p><p>Zuko ignored her huff and continued trailing his lips along her stomach, her hips, down the tops of her thighs. Zuko nudged her legs open, lightly tracing patterns into her skin. He took in a deep breath, inhaling her scent. If he wasn’t intoxicated before, he certainly was now.</p><p>“Zuko,” Katara said, the slightest edge of a whine to her tone. In response, Zuko spread her folds and buried his face in her.</p><p>“Ah! Zuko!” Katara cried out, before clapping her free hand over her mouth. A self-satisfied shiver ran through him at the way she said his name. He knew she would do her best to muffle her noises, but he wanted nothing more than to hear her calling his name. Zuko ran his tongue around the edge of her entrance, relishing the bittersweet taste that was distinctly <em>Katara.</em></p><p>When she was panting above him, Zuko sought out her clit, lightly encircling it with his tongue as he slipped one finger inside. Then he sucked <em>hard. </em>He continued building her up, watching her chest heave like the waves that toss ships about.</p><p>Katara was a force to be reckoned with. No one could match her power as a Master Waterbender. No politician stood a chance against her as Ambassador. No wound or illness went uncared by her healing touch. She was a true embodiment of her element, able to shift from a raging storm to a smooth pond in the blink of an eye. As Zuko looked up, adding another finger and increasing his rhythm, he wondered for a moment if he was at the feet of a water spirit. He did what any rational man would do with a gorgeous spirit before them and worshipped her.</p><p>Zuko doubled his efforts, encouraged by her low moans and the way her grip tightened in his hair. “Oh yes,” she whispered above him, dropping her hand to fist in the sheet. “Don’t stop, I’m so close, please Zuko.”</p><p>Who does a spirit say please to? Zuko shook away the thought, ignored the clenching of his heart, and curled his fingers inside her. Katara cried out, a strangled noise he hoped was his name. Zuko continued pushing in her, letting her clench around his fingers as she rode out the waves of her release.</p><p>“Beautiful,” he whispered against her hip, finally withdrawing his hand.</p><p>“What?” Katara asked, her voice wrecked and gorgeous.</p><p>“Nothing,” he said, climbing on the bed to pull her with him. They landed on the mountain of pillows, Katara easily settling into his arms. “Thank you for the birthday present,” he whispered, gently kissing the top of her head. Katara laughed and twisted around to face him.</p><p>“I think I’m the one that should be thanking you. But I hope that wasn’t all you wanted,” she teased, her eyes twinkling with desire. Zuko choked, coughing a little when he remembered how to breathe.</p><p>“Oh? Did you have something else in mind?” Zuko attempted to sound confident, feeling his cock twitch against his thigh.</p><p>“Why don’t I show you?” Katara asked, a little breathless. Zuko could only nod.</p>
<hr/><p>Zuko decided he would be happy to let Katara show him anything she wanted anytime.</p>
<hr/><p>After, Katara settled against his chest and he let himself wrap his arms around her waist, tugging her close. Zuko kissed the top of her head, enjoying the warmth that settled in his bones. He could feel the last of the Fire Whiskey burning from his veins, the fire replaced by a pure contentment in the quiet moment. His thoughts drifted lazily, imagining a world where he could have this every day, where Katara always fell asleep and woke up in his arms. It was his favorite daydream. He let his eyes close, his mind playing out a vision of spending all day in bed with Katara.</p><p>Zuko didn’t realize he’d spoken out loud till Katara’s head whipped up, an unreadable mix of emotions flitting across her face. Zuko started to panic, thoughts swirling as his mind struggled to catch up to the three little words he’d let slip out. They were both frozen, their legs still tangled together. Her eyes were darker than he’d ever seen them before, like they were hiding something in the depths of the ocean. Zuko realized they were both holding their breath.</p><p>“I- Katara I’m, I uh, I’m sor-” He tried to form an apology at last, but she cut him off with a press of her finger to his lips.</p><p>“Don’t. Just- Just don’t,” Katara whispered.</p><p>“Katara-”</p><p>“I don’t want this to hurt,” she said, her voice so quiet he had to strain to hear her in the silence of the night. “Don’t say love. We have-” Katara swallowed. “We don’t have to rush this.”</p><p>Zuko’s heart broke as understanding washed over him. Katara and Aang’s breakup was still fresh in everyone’s minds. Though it made international news, only a handful of people knew the true reason for their separation.</p><p>
  <em>“I got tired of him justifying his mistakes by saying he loved me. If he really loved me, why wouldn’t he try to fix things when I tell him something’s not right?” Katara told him, tears slipping down her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know,” he answered. He wanted to wipe away her tears, wanted to draw her close and keep her from ever getting hurt again, but it wasn’t his place. Not this close to her heartbreak, not yet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t think he really loved me,” she whispered. “I think- I think he believed he loved me. I don’t really know what love looks like. But I know it’s not this,” she said, her voice cracking on the last words as a fresh set of sobs tore through her. The sight made Zuko’s heart ache, and he couldn’t stop himself as he reached out and held her. She didn’t protest, just let herself sink into his embrace. Zuko wasn’t sure how long they sat there, but it was long enough for Katara to cry herself out and for his arms to ache. He didn’t let go until she spoke up again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is it wrong that I feel a little relieved?” She asked, uncertain. “I think everyone expects me to be sad I’m not with the Avatar anymore, but honestly I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders, like it’s the first time in years I can stand up straight.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t think that’s wrong,” Zuko reassured her. “I can’t pretend to imagine the pressures that come from being with the Avatar.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katara snorted at that, and his heart skipped a beat at the noise. “You’re the Fire Lord. I think you know better than most.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe,” Zuko conceded. “Then I know you don’t deserve to carry the weight of those expectations on your shoulders.” He hesitated, looked anywhere but at her, “You deserve the world, Katara.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He pretended not to hear the catch in her breath, clearing his throat and asking, “Would you like some tea to help you fall asleep?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt her stare drilling holes into him and his weak change of topic. The air grew thick with unspoken questions, and just as the silence became uncomfortable she answered, “That would be nice.”</em>
</p><p>When she had snuck into his rooms for the first time, just a few months ago, he protested. “I can’t give you the world,” he said, though he wanted nothing more.</p><p>“No,” Katara admitted. “But the expectations that come with your title don’t feel like they’ll be such a burden to carry. Not with you.”</p><p>They still promised to take it slow, keep things secret, until they had a better handle on how their relationship would affect the fragile peace they both worked so hard to earn.</p><p>And now Zuko had gone and fucked it up.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he gushed, ducking his head in shame.</p><p>“Don’t be,” she said, tilting his chin up with one finger till he met her gaze. “I just have never felt this way before. I don’t want to lose it.”</p><p>Zuko nodded jerkily, eyes still dropping in shame. “I don’t want to put any pressure on you-”</p><p>“I know,” she cut him off, her tone calm and reassuring. “I know. Just, don’t say it. Not yet.”</p><p>“Ok. I promise,” Zuko said, finally lifting his eyes to study her features. A hesitant smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Her eyes dropped to his chest, and he knew she was studying the starburst scar.</p><p>“I know you meant it,” she said, suddenly serious again. “I don’t mean to be difficult-”</p><p>“Katara,” he interrupted, “I promise it’s ok. You set the pace. Whatever you want. I’ll follow your lead.”</p><p>She met his gaze for a moment, her eyes searching for something in his face. Seemingly appeased by whatever she found, she smiled.</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>“Ok?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“So we’re ok?” Zuko asked, trepidation clear in his tone. Katara laughed softly.</p><p>“Yes Zuko, we are more than ok.” She settled against his chest again, tucking her head under his chin. Zuko drew the covers up over her shoulders and clung to her. He wondered how it came to be, that she was the sea, the storm, and his life raft all at once. He was certain he would drown in her depths.</p><p>“Zuko?” She mumbled, sleep creeping into her voice. He hummed in acknowledgement.</p><p>“Don’t worry ‘bout it. I know iss real with you,” she slurred. Zuko froze, his heart hammering in his chest. Katara’s breathing leveled out into a deep sleep before his swirling thoughts calmed.</p><p>Zuko gently kissed her forehead, carefully shifting closer so he didn’t disturb her sleep. He whispered his promise to any spirit still awake.</p><p>“I’ll never run away.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am once again asking for smut feedback because I am slowly getting over my anxiety writing it but still would love any feedback!</p><p>Also come hang out on tumblr <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gemgirl28">gemgirl28</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>